1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapted for mounting on a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electrical connectors are designed to establish an electrical connection between a storage device and a print circuit board for high-speed signal transmission.
A kind of COMBO SATA connectors are widely used in modern industry which includes a plurality of signal contacts and jumper contacts, the jumper contacts are arranged into upper and lower layers, the upper jumper contacts are different from the lower jumper contacts in shape or form. That is to say, two kinds of mould should be essential during the manufacturing of the jumper contacts. Therefore, this design is adverse to save the total cost of manufacturing and simplify manufacturing process by reducing mould.
Hence, a new type of contact and manufacturing process are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.